Darth Xirr
Xirr was born in the slums of Coruscant and was exposed to crime and poverty from the day he stepped foot onto the streets. He was never really accepted by his peers, and thus was forced into a life of solitude, only opening up to the very few people that would become close to him, Specifically one Idiian Airer, who grew to become His best friend for all of Xirr’s schooling years. In his spare time, he and Idiian would spar with each other in his backyard, or on the streets using sticks fashioned to look like lightsabers, for they both dreamed of one day being the steward of one of those masterful weapons. This went on for years and Xirr and Idiian became what many people would call proficient with their faux blades, learning flourishes and complex guarding maneuvers of all manner. This piqued the interest of Xirr’s father who had happened to observe the aspiring force users from inside of the family home. As Idiian and Xirr became better and better with their weapons, Xirr’s father became more and more sure of what he had to do. He had to pass on the legacy that he held on his shoulders, the legacy of being sith. On Xirr’s 17th birthday, his father had finally mustered the confidence to reveal this legacy to his son, and so he called the boy into the small dingy living room of the family home, flickering orange light cast long, irregular, shadows over the old tattered furniture. Behind one of the sconces that lined the walls of the room, was some manner of mechanism which released a section of the wall behind it, allowing the slab of stone to slide slowly into the floor, revealing a small room filled with imperial artifacts and other miscellaneous items. ' ' On the walls of the secret chamber hung banners bearing the insignia of the Galactic Empire lit from below by lamps mounted to the floor, bathing the walls in white light of varying intensity. Between the banners stood several pedestals, one contained a book, bound in red leather, another an urn seemingly worn down by the sands of time to almost nothing, a pair of boots sat on the third, well worn and clearly old. And finally, on the wall opposite the entrance, atop a pedestal of white stone laid on a cloth of velvet red sat a lightsaber. More specifically, Xirr’s lightsaber. He was presented the weapon by his father, given a week or so to familiarize himself with the blade, and was sent to Korriban to undergo his trials and acquire a master. ' ' Xirr was no extraordinary student on Korriban, his interest in the crusted tomes in the archives was lacking at best, and the attention he gave in book learning classes was at most passing. Though where Xirr did shine was the training room, he spent many nights here over his years at the academy practicing guards and footwork rather than studying his ancient languages and warbeast biology. These long nights in the training hall, however, would prove to be more than worth it. Xirr happened to be there late one freezing Korriban night when one of the Dark Lords who presided over the temple found his way in as well. Darth Krynn seemingly took notice of young Xirr and took him as his apprentice after Xirr completed his final trial. ' ' Eventually, after the process of apprenticeship had concluded, and Xirr had become Lord Xirr and after many, risky rituals that the new Dark Lord knew he had little to no control over the outcome, the dark side finally found a way to creep its way into his psyche and the ensuing voices drove him to the brink of insanity. In 154 ABY he was called into a private meeting with the Sith Emperor, Emperor Dreadwar, where the eldritch spirit revealed that he had full knowledge of Xirr’s risky bids for power. And sent him, along with Lady Talon, to scrape together the components of a ritual to rid himself of the voices that plagued Xirr’s mind. ' ' This lead Xirr to join up with the adventuring party located within the Valley of the Dark Lords, on their way to the Tomb of Naga Sadow. Through many trials and tribulations, the apparent death of another latecomer to the party, Lord Coatlec, the Blinding of Lady Apollyon, and more. The party made it to the end of the tomb, the treasure hoard, the sarcophagus chamber, and a shocking realization that this was not the Tomb of Naga Sadow, but the Tomb of Emperor Dreadwar. Nearly a year later, following the resolution of the dire business on Korriban, Lord Xirr found his way, somewhat surprisingly into politics, following the Shadow Wars and the establishment of the Eternal Sith Empire, he was Elected to the Dark Council of the fledgling Empire on which he still sits as of today.